


I didn't ask for it.

by surrealdelicacy



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Love, Hurt, Sadness, Unrequited Love, or i am going to write alot of Alternate universe. like alot of them, someone please fix this, to much sadness i am crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Sana - after she saw Yousef and Noora kiss.





	I didn't ask for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am hurt and i am sad. And i am going to cry.

 

She wasn't mad. She wasn't angry, nope. She is Sana, and Sana doesn't get angry. Sana knows how to control it. 

The only reason that she was in the basketball court, missing every shot was because she was hurt.

She was sad, breaking, dying. She wanted to cry over the loss of something that was never hers. 

She wasn't going to do anything about her crush on him because she never thought it would be reciprocated, but for the past few days a spark had been ignited. Maybe just maybe her liked her too.

But No! How can he, she's Sana, the always Gothic and sarcastic, closed off girl.

And that, that was Noora, the charming, beautiful, perfect fairy tale princess.

There was no competition. 

She groaned and threw her ball away. How could he? Was he leading her on because he wanted her to help him with his feelings for Noora? Was that it? 

Was she dreaming of those love-filled eyes she always saw him make? 

Was those messages were just a way to get her approval of him for Noora?

.

She didn't wanna cry but she couldn't stop the tears falling on the ground. It was getting dark.

Her best friend - Isak - was hurt, the guy she'd been pinning over kissed another person, not just any person, one of her best friends.

She was going to go against everything, just to give a guy -who didn't even have the same belief as her - a chance, because she... She loved him.

Yes, she loved him. She still does. It hurts, it hurts so much. 

Her body ached with the pain of unspoken rejection, he was never hers but she hoped he would be.

But no. 

Nature had other plans.

Her phone had been ringing for past five minutes, she took a deep breath before answering, 'Hello,' 'Yea, mummy.' 'Ok' 'Yea' 'I am coming' 'Bye' 

She looked at her phone for sometime after ending the call, there were no messages, ofcourse they weren't he got what he wanted, why would he message now.

A part of her told her to stop judging and wait for him to explain, to talk to her. 

But the rational part of her told her to stop dreaming. He was not the last boy ever.

Allah have something better planned for her.

But it still hurts, it still hurts so much, how can she replace her heart without dying, how can she erase the feelings. Was there a way to wash away the pain, the hurt.

Why her? 

Why him?

Why Noora? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone after watching the clip and i am sad. I need comfort food and i am going to cuddle my pillow and sit in my cupboard and cry. :(   
> .  
> And then i am going to write hundreds of AU's with happy ending and kisses and fluff.


End file.
